Winter Wonderland
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike and Faye are after a bounty in the mountains of Jupiter. The last thing they expected was an avalanche that would trap them in their cabin! Will they make it through okay, or kill each other in the process? (Spike and Faye)
1. Breaking the Ice

**Winter Wonderland**

**+Chapter 1+**

****

****

**_Breaking the Ice_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ I feel like doing a Christmas in…August fanfic, without the Christmas part. ^_^ Here is a little winter tale to cool you down, enjoy! READ+REVIEW! I live off your reviews!! *-* ::sparkle-sparkle:: +**

**+ I Do Not Own Cowboy Bebop +**

          A touch, a hug, a kiss, the feeling of love, of being loved, and of wanting to be loved. Faye closed her eyes and pictured lanky arms locking around her lower waist and soft, warm lips trailing kisses down her neck. She sighed and felt the blush form on her cheeks.

          "What are you so happy about?" Spike walked into the kitchen and nudged her in the side as he opened the breadbox and popped a roll into his mouth.

          Faye's emerald orbs grew wide in shock. "Oh, you scared me…" She trailed off. She stared at him, watching him rest against the counter; she memorized every inch of him, even the way his clothes were wrinkled. "I just woke up on the right side of my bed I guess…" She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Spike with his thoughts. She ran into her bedroom and shut the door. Leaning against it she covered her face in her hands. "I can't believe I blushed!" She hissed hitting her hand into the back of her door. She placed her hands on the side of her body Spike had nudged his arm into. She smiled weakly and bit down on her lower lip.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike sat down on his couch ready to watch his action Wednesday movie on an old Earth channel. Content with a bag of popcorn and a beer he nestled down a blanket wrapped around himself. The winter on Jupiter was getting to him. It was cold enough on Calisto, but nothing compared to Jupiter's winters. Ice storms and blizzards to beat the bands… Unfortunately for him, Jet had heard of a new bounty staying around the planet. Spike hadn't bothered to paid attention to the gritty details; he'd tune in when the action started.

          The screen flashed, and then he heard the muffled thud from a distance. His eyes narrowed and he ignored it until it happened again. "Ed, Faye, is that you?" He sat up and let the blanket fall to the around his waist. He muttered to himself as he got up and walked down the hall. "Hello…" He paused as he heard it again from Faye's room. Spike frowned, and being curious opened the door.

          Faye let out a yelp and fell backwards, swinging the door into Spike's nose. "Spike, learn to knock first!" She hissed rubbing the back of her head.

          Spike shouted out in pain and held his nose as it began to bleed. "What were you doing leaning against the back of your door?!" Spike muttered. "I heard thumping noises and was curious."

          "And curiosity killed the cat Spike…" Faye stood and pulled his hand away looking closer. "You broke it Spike." Faye mumbled. She walked away and went into the bathroom to grab a tissue.

          "Not that I couldn't already point that out." Spike breathed through his mouth and stared up at the rusty ceiling.

          "Here," she handed him a tissue. "I'll get some ice, sit down and watch your movie." Faye walked away and smiled bowing her head down. It would be another chance to take care of him. Hopefully he wouldn't be as rude as before. _'I don't sing off key!'_ She kicked the kitchen chair as she got an ice bag, and filled it with some ice cubes, and then shut it.

          "The damn thing won't stop bleeding!" He growled as Faye walked into the main room.

          She smiled. Spike had his blanket wrapped around himself again and was sitting with his legs crossed, his head sticking up; and a tissue held to his nose as he eyed the TV. "You're hopeless." She laughed lightly.

          Spike grimaced. "Give me the ice," he waited for her to sit down.

          "Just take a good swig of your beer and sit still." She smirked.

          His eyebrows knitted together. "What for?" he glanced away from the TV and looked at Faye as she set the ice down in her lap.

          "I have to set your nose…" She smiled, as his face paled. "What, you haven't broken your nose before?" She laughed as he shook his head.

          "I've always been good at avoiding punches and stuff, so no one ever got at my nose before…Until now that is." Faye laughed again. Spike sighed, and chugged half of his can.

          Faye made him move his hand and the tissue and placed one hand on each side of the cartilage. "Don't move, it'll only take a second…" She trailed off as she moved a little closed and leaned into his frame. Spike's lips pierced together and he looked into her green eyes, trying not to look at his nose. "One…Two…" She cracked it back.

          Spike pulled away and cursed in pain. "What happened to three?" He gritted his teeth, and put the tissue back over his nose.

          "I figured it would be easiest without it." Faye picked up the icepack and had him move his hand and placed it over his nose. "You should be fine by morning, I'd take some pain killers though; do you want some?" She stood and headed towards the kitchen.

          Spike was a little taken aback by her generous attitude. "Uh, sure," Spike nodded his head, flinching when he put to much pressure on his nose.

          Faye's eyes began to droop as she grabbed Spike his Advil, and glass of water. It wasn't that late, but they had been up late last night chasing a bounty. Faye of course woke up early too. "Here," Faye handed him the glass and two Advil and then flopped down on the couch.

          Spike watched as her eyes beginning to close. "Go to bed, I'm fine—"

          "What, no! I'm awake!" Faye forced her eyes to open wide, and frowned when Spike set down his ice pack and began to eat his popcorn as he watched his movie.

          "What are you doing?" Faye grabbed the icepack, moved closer and placed it on his face. Spike's body tensed as she leaned into him. "Stay still…" She grumbled. Faye's heart was racing, and she tried to lean closer.

          Spike relaxed and rolled his head back so it would be easier for Faye to hold the icepack for him. "Are you feeling okay tonight, I mean," he paused. "Not to seem rude, but you're acting really…nice." He sighed, when she didn't answer and the icepack fell from his nose. Spike kept his eyes shut for a moment as Faye fell forward into his lap.

          "Spike, Faye are you…?" Jet walked in just in time to see Spike with his head back, eyes shut and Faye's face in Spike's lap. Jet turned away quickly and walked away…

          Spike's eyes widened and he stared down at his lap to see the back of Faye's head. He gritted his teeth and lifted her into a sitting position. "Faye, time to go to bed, okay?" Spike prayed Jet hadn't gone away because of what he saw.

          "I'm…up…" Faye murmured and fell against Spike's shoulder. He smiled and placed the icepack on the coffee table and stood, lifting Faye up. "Leave me alone…" She whined.

          "I'm just carrying you to your room." Spike stated and paused as Ed jumped in front of him.

          "Is Faye-Faye, sicky-sicky?" She laughed, twirling in circles.

          Spike shook his head and hushed her. "No…She's sleeping."

          Ed got the hint and started to hush Ein who just whined in reply. "Quiet…" Faye gurgled letting her mouth hang open. Spike's eyes became wide, and he couldn't help but laugh.

          "As you wish my dear…" Spike carried her into her room and put her into her bed for the night. "Sweet dreams…and thanks." Spike bowed his head and shut her door behind him. 

**+ Isn't it such a great song?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! More winter stuff will occur in the next chapter! ^_^. Merry Winter in August!! +**


	2. Never Played in the Snow

**Winter Wonderland**

**+Chapter 2+**

**_Never Played in the Snow_**

**By: Rachel*******

**Rated: PG-13******

**Gender: Romance/Comedy******

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com******

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net******

**+ Hope you like this chapter as well! ^__^ You find out what the bounty plot is. Um, more Spike/Fayeness too. +_+ Enjoy! READ + REVIEW! +**

          Faye's eyes opened slowly, she shivered and rolled onto her other side pulling the blankets closer to herself, and then shut them tight, trying to focus. _'When did I go to bed?'_ She tried to remember.

          She looked out the small window in her room. She sat up and walked over to it. Was it still dark out? She didn't normally wake up late at night, and why was it so cold? There was a knock on her door. "Faye, are you still asleep?" Faye's eyes widened. It was Spike; she hurried back to bed and didn't reply. "I'm coming in…" He trailed off and opened the door. Light came into the room, and Faye struggled to keep her eyes relaxed. He walked over with a big blanket in his arms and peered down at her. "You're still asleep?" He smiled, as he carefully covered her with the blanket and left the room. 

          Faye waited a moment to open her eyes, and stared down at the large blanket, a downed comforter, not just a blanket. She smiled and wrapped it around her, she was in heaven. Not only was it soft but, Spike had given it to her. She needed to say something…Anything would have to do. She grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around her tiny frame, and ran out of her room. "Spike, wait!" She shouted. She turned around to find him waiting next to her door. His cigarette fell from his lips and bounced on the ground before stopping at Spike's feet. "What are you doing?"

          "You're awake?" Spike turned his head to one side. She had the blanket tightly around herself and shivered. She stared at Spike; he still had his blanket around him and a new icepack on his nose. He coughed and stepped on the cigarette. "The heater isn't working, so I thought you'd want it, I was too warm."

          Faye didn't say anything as she looked out the bay window, finally waking up, she noted that it wasn't really dark out, just cloudy. "It's snowing!" She smiled and hurried over to go look.

          Spike stopped himself from saying anything more and joined her to go look out the window. "It is winter you know…" He smirked as she glared at him.

          "At least I didn't break my nose." She mocked. Spike gritted his teeth. She moved a little closer acting like she was trying to see part of the docks covered in snow. "Spike," she waited for him to reply.

          "What?" He yawned, and sat down on the small ledge at the base of the window.

          "How did I get in my bed?" She stared down at him in question.

          Spike coughed and laughed little. "Well, you were holding my icepack you see and then…" He held his arm up and had it fall down.

          Faye was still confused. "What's with the arm?"

          Spike bowed his head and groaned. "You fell asleep in my lap." Faye nodded her head. "Then Jet saw us…" Faye's eyebrows knit together. "So then I carried you into your bed." Spike thought it best to leave out the little details.

          Faye kicked her foot into the window lightly and avoided eye contact. "Thank you." Spike just nodded and smiled.

          "God, you act like you've never seen snow before—"

          "I haven't seen snow…well, I don't remember seeing snow." Faye's eyes darkened before she leaned her face against the window and stared in wonderment.

          Spike grimaced. "You don't remember playing in the snow…?" He stood and fell onto her bed, not caring whether she cared or not.

          "Nope, not a bit," Faye turned, and wrinkled her nose together when she noticed him on her bed. "How's your nose feeling?" She mumbled.

          Spike groaned. "It hurts like hell." Faye yawned and moved closer. Pulling at his arm she had him sit up.

          "Does this hurt?" She poked it.

          "Yes, it does!" He shouted pulling away. He rolled over the bed and to the other side, away from harms way.

          Faye frowned and stretched her arms into the air, as she stared back outside and the white flakes as they danced to their own rhythm to the crisp, cold ground where they lay in rest. "Hey," Faye muttered under her breath.

          Spike frowned and sat up on his elbows and peered over at Faye. "What do you want now?" He mumbled, once again yawning.

          Faye bit down on her lower lip. She shook her head and glanced back at him. "Never mind, Spike," Faye turned back to the snow and ran her hand along the sill.

          "Well, I need to take a shower." He smirked. "Talk to Jet, he'll tell you about the new bounty, have your stuff packed in two hours tops." He left Faye with her thoughts and shut the door behind him as he left the room.

****

**_++++++_**

          Jet's eyes narrowed a bit as he stared down at Ein, and smiled. "Well, Faye…as far as it goes, you and Spike are going alone on this one, and us three are staying behind to monitor the situation, if anything bad happens, we help you two out, okay?" Ed, Ein, and Jet stared at her in wait for a response.

          "Alone, why, what for?" Faye was a little taken aback, and the fact that Spike went along with the idea…

          "Well, our bounty has a thing for honeymooners. He's been going after couples, and newlyweds that go to the Jupiter Mountains. You'll be staying in a cabin right near a ski slop…when you're done catching the bounty there's a casino not far down the mountain too Faye." Jet smirked as Faye's sparkled with delight. "So, we'll splurge a little and buy you guys some needed necessities, and send you off for a nice long weekend."

          "We can go in the snow though, right?" Faye stepped closer into the living room and fell into the green chair.

          Jet nodded. "You are going to be on a snow cover mountain…" He trailed off as Spike walked into the room. Dressed in a black sweater, and dark blue jeans. "Well, at least you look the part." Jet nodded in satisfaction.

          Faye looked over at Spike who just smiled and flopped down on the couch. "Will you hurry, by the time you're ready the snow'll be melted and gone already!" He huffed. Faye scowled and hurriedly ran towards the bathroom to get ready.

          "Your nose is still swollen…" Jet arched an eyebrow up at Spike. "Let me guess, Faye was helping you feel better last night…right?" Jet coughed and walked into the kitchen.

          Spike's cheeks turned a pale pink color, and he shook his head. "She fell asleep, and you walked in just after her head fell into my lap! It wasn't what you think—" 

          Jet tossed Spike an icepack. "I don't need the details, just ice that thing down, and have Faye cover it up with a little makeup."

          Spike struggled to wrinkle his nose together. "Whatever," he growled and headed back towards his room to finish packing.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye slid down her door after locking it. She brought her hands to her face and looked up and the ceiling. Her heart was pounding, she bit down on her lower lip as she stood and walked over to her dresser. She stared down at a sweater and jeans. Faye frowned, she had never worn them. "Faye, grab some stuff and throw it in a bag, we're already on our way, just so you know." It was Spike. He knocked on her door as he walked by.

          "Alright," Faye called back. Her voice echoed in the empty room. She smiled and arched an eyebrow. This should be fun; she always liked playing different rolls.  
  


**+ Enjoy! Read + Review!! ^___^ What do think is going to happen? What do you think should happen? +**


	3. Snow Angel

**Winter Wonderland**

**+Chapter 3+**

**_Snow Angel_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Waahaa! An update! ^__^ Enjoy, and please R & R!!! +**

**Disclaimer: Not owning CB.**

          Faye walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans, and a red turtleneck that formed around her shapely body. Spike nodded his head towards her and smiled. "Now there's a switch from the norm." He smirked as she glared at him.

          "Are we there yet?" Faye hissed, dragging two suitcases behind her.

          Spike eyed her bags. "We not moving there Faye, God…couldn't you pack a little bit less?" He laid down on the cough and pulled his bangs away from his eyes. "Oh yeah, here Mrs. Spiegel," he tossed her an engagement ring, and wedding band.

          Faye's cheeks flushed as she pictured herself married to him. Faye put the rings on her wedding finger and smiled in content. "Who picked the engagement ring out?"

          Spike's face grew sourer. "I did, and Jet got the wedding band last night." Faye nodded, and noted his face and thought it best to keep her mouth shut.

          "You've got good taste." She smirked; she knew he wouldn't mind praise.

          He let out a scuff of laughter and then the sour look appeared again. "We should be there in a few minutes. Jet said there's a food store about a half hour away from the cabin, and the rented car should be there by the time we arrive."

          Faye's green eyes wide in pure delight, "We really went all out for this one didn't we?" She mused, staring down at the ring. "I mean just the fact that this ring is real—"

          "Will you stop it with the damn ring already?!" Spike shouted and jolted forward. He stood up, closed his eyes, and sighed, before walking away without another word.

          Faye was speechless. She knew she'd hit a sore spot, and once again thought it best to keep her mouth shut, he'd cool down, and just be tense the next time he stood near her. He mutter something she couldn't understand at first, but later on realized he'd said he was sorry, and walk away again, keeping his distance until she was ready to make contact with him again.

**_++++++_**

          "We're here, we're here!" Ed ran out of the engine room with Ein in her arms. "Faye-Faye, Spi-Spi, we're here!" She laughed, clasping her hands together, and twirled dancing with Ein to a soundless song.

          Spike popped his head out of the hall and noted Faye. He slinked around and hurriedly ran into the engine room to find Jet. Faye turned after he had gone her nose up in the air, and her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't that upset, it was me who hit the sore spot you ass." She hissed.

          Faye walked into behind Spike and when he least expected it tapped him on the shoulder. Spike yelped and turned around. "Eh," he squirmed looking for an escape, there was nowhere to go. She smirked and leaned into him as the ship shuttered. Spike squirmed again, and backed away.

          Faye arched an eyebrow up at him. "Boo." She smirked, and then walked over to Jet. Spike made his escape and exited the room.

          "Here we are Faye; I'd get a coat on though, its only fifteen degrees out." Faye's eyes grew in size, much colder than Colisto.

          Spike came back in the room and put a hat over her head. It was blue and matched her jeans. It had long sides to keep her ears worm Spike smiled in amusement as Faye stared it in bewilderment. "You want me to tie it for you?" Faye glared over at him and placed the hat on backwards, unknown to her knowledge.

          "I can manage perfectly fine by myself!" She growled and pushed past him. Spike smiled.

          "You're hats backwards!" He shouted. Faye screamed in frustration.

          "Well, you've got the married couple part down…" Jet mocked.

          Spike glared towards Jet and flopped down into a chair. "You've lost it if you see us as a married couple…a couple at all for that matter." He narrowed his eyes as the ideas snuck into his brain. He bit down on his tongue and removed them.

++++++

          "Yeah, yeah Jet, we'll be fine!" She waved and watched as him, Ed, and Ein flew off leaving them at the front steps of the cabin.

          Spike walked over to their car, jiggling the keys in his hands he watched as Faye dropped her bags on the porch and ran back into the snow. She twirled in circles and fell back waving her arms and legs. "You want help getting up? You don't want to be ruining your first snow angel." Faye looked over at him and nodded. Smirking, he slowly trudged over and extended his hand.

          Faye took it and was quickly pulled to her feet. Faye turned and stared down at the angel she'd made. "So we'll get out of this thing okay, right?" Spike nodded his head.

          "Let's get our stuff inside and go to the food store, there's going to be another big storm." Faye's senses absorbed all the new things, the sound of the snow crouching under her boots, the feel of the cold air, the taste of the snow as it landed on her tongue, and the feel of it in her hands.

          "Can't we wait a little bit, or can't you go by yourself?" Faye muttered.

          Spike narrowed his eyes. "I'd go by myself, but how would the bounty feel seeing us newly weds already going our separate ways?" Spike pouted putting his hands to his face. Faye smirked, and held back laughter. "Besides, I'll just end up buying food you don't like, so lets move it!" He jumped into the drivers' seat and Faye hopped in on the passenger side.

          "Why can't I drive?" She grumbled.

          "Because you don't remember the snow…The last thing I want is for you to go speeding around a turn hit a patch of black ice, and send us flying off this side of the mountain." Faye wrinkled her nose together and crossed her arms.

          "I would be careful…" She growled.

          "You can drive on the way to the lodge when we go home." He muttered.

          "Or if we want to go to the hot spring the lodge is built around." Faye mused clasping her hands together.

          Spike blinked. "Well, or that…" He coughed as pictures of Faye in her bathing suit danced in his mind. He shuttered, trying to forget. Grimacing he turned on the radio.

**+ The love and fluff will start in the next chapter! Sorry for the delays, I've got school now…Although my classes are nicely spread out! With the blocked scheduling, I only have four class periods. Math (no homework ever to be assigned in that class), ceramics 1 (had intro last year…don't like my teacher this year though ;_;), Lunch (right before 3rd block), English (LOVE this class, I just like it for some reason ^_~), and finally Resent America (its okay, my teacher's cool, I just strongly dislike social studies and history to begin with. +**


	4. Artic Freeze

**Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter 4**

**_Artic Freeze_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Here we are! Wow, nearly 60 reviews, and it's only chapter 5!! Thank you! R+R some more I love reading what you guys think! I live and breathe on the reviews @_@ ::cough:: *-***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bebop**

          Spike's eyes widened and he gripped onto the door rest as Faye skidded around the bend and headed back towards their cabin. "Try to keep us alive, will you?" He growled

          Faye gritted her teeth and released the gas petal and sided towards the driveway. "I'm…trying!" Faye hissed. "Never mind what I said before, you can drive from now on…" Faye mumbled braking.

          Spike sighed and undid his seatbelt. "I can get the food in myself; you can relax for a little bit if you want…"

          Faye nodded and pulled the handle under her seat opening the trunk. Shakily she stood and stumbled over grabbing a bag filled with her bubble bath she'd grabbed at the last second. Spike rolled his eyes as he grabbed three paper bags filled with food. "Well, if you were going to do that, you could have at least taken this bag too…" He grimaced, as she held the door open for him.

          Faye tugged him by his jacket and leaned in towards his ear. "Is he watching us now?" Spike blinked and made sure to pause long enough to make her words convincing, whether he was here or not yet, they couldn't afford to mess up.

          He smiled and bowed down talking into her ear, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't know, but if you want to keep ourselves alive, keep your mouth shut, from now on, we're a married couple on our honeymoon, so no more, is he watching us crap, got it?" He leaned into her frame before pulling back and brushing his nose against hers. His eyes widened a bit and he flinched in pain.

          "Watch it…" Faye mumbled. She bowed her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. "The last thing you need is to hurt your nose more sweetheart." Faye sneered, doing a little curtsy as she looked around content. 

          Spike rolled his eyes again nodding towards her as he threw the food bags onto the kitchen counters. He looked outside as it began to snow and smirked a little. "Faye, get your snowsuit on!" Spike called as he grabbed a beanie, and tossed it on his head with a pear of matching leather gloves.

          Faye poked her head out of the master bedroom and looked at him oddly. "What for?" she questioned.

          "You said you've never been in the snow before, so hurry up, tomorrow there'll be five of the stuff and it'll be as slick as ice, trust me, you won't want to play in that when you're so close to a mountain edge…" Spike wrinkled his nose together and hurried to the back of the car and pulled out a long, blue plastic sled. Smiling he placed it on the porch and waited for Faye to come outside.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye closed her eyes and flopped down onto her soft bed. Removing her glove from her left hand, Faye reached over to the bed stand and grabbed the two rings and slipped them on her wedding finger. Rising her hand into the air, Faye looked up at the two rings, a small blush formed on her cheeks. "If only for a weekend, I'm his…" She whispered.

****

****

**_++++++_**

         The door slowly opened and Faye walked out in a puffy green snow coat, and black snow pants. She was wearing that hat again, this time it was on the right way, and her black gloves from before. Spike smiled as her eyes landed on the sled, and she looked up at him with a bright smile on her face and quickly bent down and grabbed it. "We're going sledding?" Faye's eyes sparkled in delight.

          Spike smiled, he was glad she liked the idea. "Consider it thanks for fixing my nose last night." He coughed and waited for Faye to join him. "Come on, I already know a good spot." He smiled and pointed past the trees that lined the property.

          It was a gap, a large space for sledding, with a great hill. At the bottom it flattened out and gave you enough time to stop before heading back into the trees. Faye hurriedly reached the top of the hill and waited for Spike to catch up. He was right behind and tossed a snow ball at her leg.

          She wrinkled her nose together. "What was that for?" She asked setting the sled down. Spike smiled, a coy grin sporting his tanned face.

          "Just for fun," he mused and aimed the sled down the hill. "You want the front, or do you want to sit in the back." Faye blinked and down looked the hill.

          "Can I sit in back?" She kicked a bit of snow down and swallowed. Her stomach was getting a knot in it.

          "Nope," he mumbled. Faye looked at him with a panicked face. "Just kidding…" He laughed. Taking a seat in front Spike waited for Faye to get in. Coiling herself together she grimaced and shook her head.

          "I can't fit…" She mumbled.

          Spike smiled, and shook his head. "Straighten your legs out and wrap them around my waist." He swallowed and she did so and clung to him tightly. Taking hold of her arms he tugged them around his chest so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "Hang on tight…" He smirked.

          Faye swallowed and closed her eyes as Spike used his front legs to push them off. Faye screamed as they sped down the steep hill. Spike laughed, before they spun out and capsized. Faye went flying, and rolled down next to a tree while Spike was sent down with the sled tumbling on top of him. "That…"

          "…was fun." He finished her words and sat up shaking his head. "You want to go down by yourself—" She threw a snowball into his face. Spike was silent as it slipped down the side of his head.

          "I get the front." She winked and grabbed the sled as she stood, and started to run up the hill. Spike's eyes narrowed and he rolled up a big snow ball and whacked her in the back of the head with it. His eyes widened as she fell down face first into the snow.

          He blinked. "Faye," she didn't move. He stood and slowly walked over to her. "Faye, quit joking around, it's not funny." He narrowed his eyes and poked at her butt with his boot. She didn't budge. Getting worried he knelt down and turned her over. "Faye—" he met up face to face with a fist full of snow as Faye shoved a bunch into his face. Laughing she ran away, and turned back sticking her tongue out at him.

         "You shouldn't scare people like that!" He growled and jumped up after her. They both laughed. Spike tossed another snow ball at Faye's back and she screamed out before tripping accidentally. Spike laughed and jumped at her falling down by her side. "Got you this time!" he punched her in the side lightly and they both laughed, rolling onto their backs. He sat up and brushed the snow away from her cheeks.

          She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm crying…" She smirked and opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

          Spike blinked and stood up taking the sled. "Come on, we'll go down one more time, this time you can get the front too." Faye pierced her lips together. She hadn't had this much fun in a long while.

          "Only one more time?" she whined. Spike smiled, turning back to her.

          "You'll get sick; your lips are already blue." He poked at her mouth with his gloved finger.

          Pulling away Faye nodded regrettably. "Yeah, yeah…you're making the hot chocolate when we get in though." She sneered.

          Spike smirked and nodded his head. "Fine with me."

**R+R PLEASE!**


	5. When It Rains It Pours

**Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter 5**

**_When It Rains It Pours_**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Gender:** Romance/Drama/Mild Comedy

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address: **www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**+ Special stuff LoL ^_~. Enjoy, and don't forget to R+R thank you all for the kind reviews! +**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop

          Faye shivered as she walked inside to cabin. Spike set the sled outside on the porch and looked around before walking inside himself. "You get changed, or whatever…" He smirked and she rippled her lips together. "I'll get you hot chocolate and something to munch on."

          Faye smiled, and walked inside the room. Closing the door the room was dark. She slowly pulled off her gloves and tossed them to the ground, the tips of her fingers were numb. She grimaced and nibbled on them until the feeling came back. She shuttered, and stripped down until she was in a white undershirt, and matching white underwear.

          Sighing she opened her suitcase and pulled out a pear of black fleece pants, and a navy sweatshirt. Her cheeks began to sting; she hurriedly ran into the bathroom, they were bright red. Her eyes widened and she ran into the kitchen.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike hummed to a song as he placed two mugs into the microwave and pressed start. "Spike!" Faye screamed in a panicked voice. He jumped, and turned around to find Faye in her underwear with a pair of pants and a sweatshirt in her arms. He blinked a few times.

          "What's wrong?" he swallowed.

          Faye's face flushed. "I think I have hypothermia," she rubbed her cheeks. "Everything stings and—"

          Spike started to laugh. Faye narrowed her eyes. "No, no…" he shook his head and got her a small glass of water to tide her over until the hot chocolate was ready. "You're body was just cold, don't worry, as long as you don't have any black toes, you'll be just fine." He winked and turned back to the microwave as it beeped. "Shouldn't you get dressed honey?" he cooed. "Save that for later…" He smirked, picturing the expression on her face as she walked away.

**_++++++_**

          He watched from the trees as Faye pulled on her pajamas. A pair of binoculars in his left hand he sipped from a heated mug, filled with coffee. "These two should be fun." He yawned and turned on his snow mobile, and drove away. "Very fun indeed…"

**_++++++_**

          "Faye, your hot chocolate is ready, baby!" He called and rolled his eyes flopping onto the couch and set the drinks and a bag of marshmallows onto the coffee table. He'd gotten changed into a pair of tan pants and a faded blue t-shirt.

          Faye's cheeks were a rosy red from the cold, and from blushing. She watched as Spike smiled and glanced at the television paper and began to flip through channels. "Thanks," she sat on the floor and leaned her head back on the couch.

          Spike smiled and let his fingers run through her damp hair. She stiffened. "Want some?" he handed her the bag of marshmallows. Faye nodded and took a handful of the small white puffs, and stuck them in her mug before sipping the warm, tasty treat.

          "What are we watching?" Faye sighed as he started to rub the back of her neck, and shoulders.

          "I figured I'd let you pick…" He sighed into her right ear, sending a chill down her spine. Spike set down his mug and sat down on the floor with her, and concentrated more on rubbing her shoulders and neck.

          Faye's lips parted and she rolled her head forward, her hair fell into her face. "That feels good." she half cautiously spoke.

          Spike chuckled and moved closer pressed his face into her neck. Faye closed her eyes. He was acting again. He let out a breathy laugh before kissing her neck. "Want to go to bed early?" He cooed.

          Faye's cheeks flushed, and she wanted to say yes, she was aching to say yes. "No," she laughed tangling her fingers in his hair. "You can wait a little longer…" He nibbled, and licked where he bit.

          "Faye," he groaned. Faye's eyes widened and she pulled away.

          "What are you doing?!" She hissed. Spike coughed when he noticed how far he'd taken their little act.

          "I…" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't mean too you were just.—"

          "Just what Spike?" Faye stood and backed off. "I don't look like Julia, so it can't be that you were thinking of her, now could it? So tell me Spike, what was it?" Spike's eyes widened. He bowed his head, and clenched his fists.

          "Don't talk about her." He growled. Spike's arms shook. Faye's eyes narrowed and she walked into the kitchen.

          "Not that it should matter to you, she loved Vicious anyway—"

          "I said not to talk about her!" Spike shouted, and looked up at her.

          Faye closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

          There was a loud boom in the distance. Spike blinked as everything began to shake. "A…" He gritted his teeth. "Faye, get down!" He grabbed her and threw her to the ground covering her with his body as a huge wave of snow crashed into their small cabin. The roof fell, and the wood shattered around them.

          Faye screamed, as Spike held her down, snow covered over the kitchen, and all on the upper floor. Soon all fell silent except for Faye's quiet cries. Spike sat up and looked over at where the kitchen used to be. "All the food…" He grimaced. "Well, at least we'll be able to—" He cut himself off as he looked out the window. Nothing could be seen except for a cloud of white. "Well, this is something new…"

**Tell me what you think! READ+REVIEW!!**


	6. When Hell Freezes Over

**Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter 6**

**_When Hell Freezes Over_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**What's gonna happen now?! Will Spike and Faye live? Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out. I wanted to finish up Tell Me Who I Am, and get the new one posted! I think you'll like Sanity if you're a fan of my past fanfics. A new twist, for a Spike+Faye fanfic. Mental Hospitals, woods, guns, heartache, love, turmoil, and the will to keep going. That's all you need to know ^__^ don't worry for people who are like Oh, a depressing one? Well, it's definitely drama filled…I'll tell you that, but more romantic drama/suspense rather that angst. Check it out if you get a chance! READ + REVIEW! Thank you all for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bebop**

          Faye winced as Spike's full wait fell on top of her. There was a loud rumbling, like thunder, the cabin shook all around her, and then it was silent. She breathed heavily as she tried to push Spike off her. "Will you move—" She cut herself off as she stared at where the kitchen once stood. Snow, and wood lay over it, no access was available. She looked at the windows. A cloud of white enveloped them. "Spike, look around."

          She didn't need to say anything. "We're trapped." He breathed, and stood up. The back windows where the snow had hit the house first were broken, glass lie imbedded in the wood, and part of the sofa from the force of the impact. He swallowed and tried to open the door, a wave of snow came crashing in. he yelped, and jumped back. He looked for any escape. Faye stood and gritted her teeth as a chunk of snow fell in through the chimney and put out the fire. Spike gritted his teeth as he saw the horrid sight. 

          "Someone will find us." She nodded her head. "I mean they have to, there was an avalanche, and I'm sure they'll be checking the cabins for survivors. The TV was out, so was the power. No source of man made heat could be found other than a small blanket and a bearskin rug.

          Spike nodded taking a seat on the couch. "We can't try Jet…the CP is in our bedroom…" He pointed back where the room was destroyed.

          "We're still got some food." Faye popped a marshmallow into her mouth. Spike snarled and pulled the bag away from her.

          "We need this when it's urgent, not now." He took the blanket and offered her half of it. Silence consumed them, like a snake's poison, slowly spreading between the two of them.

          "I'm fine, I don't need it." Faye backed away and sat on the rug. Crossing her arms she laid down on her side and stared at the fireplace, no warmth came from it, and a chill was starting to settle on the place.

          Spike laid down on the couch with the blanket wrapped around his frame. He watched as Faye laid down on her side and coiled into a small ball, resting her head on her right arm. He frowned as she shivered and closed her eyes. "Faye, you'll freeze if you don't—"

          "Leave me alone!" She closed her eyes tightly; taking a deep breath she choked back tears. She was scared. Not just for her life, but of letting her feelings show for Spike, she feared being hurt.

          Spike frowned and closed his eyes. Why was he being to persistent with Faye? It was Faye after all, not Julia, not someone he loved…right? He stood and shook his head. Love her or not, he didn't want to be stuck in a snowed in cabin with a dead body. "I can't." He got down and covered her with the blanket lying next to her.

          "No, get away—" He gritted his teeth, and with a growl grabbed hold of her and held her down next to him.

          "I won't let you die!" He snarled.

          Faye kicked, and shouted. She dug her long nails into his arms. She cried as two snapped back and broke. "Stop, let me go!" She hit her hands into the floor as tears rolled down her face. She stopped struggling, growing tired. "Just let me go Spike."

          He clenched her teeth as his left arm started to bleed. "That ring…" He pointed to her left ring finger. "It was Julia's." He sighed, wondering why he was telling her this.

          Faye frowned, and stared down at it. Spike pulled her closer, she was warm. "You don't have to tell me this…"

          He shook his head and kept talking. "I love her, no matter what, I always will." He swallowed and laid down on his back and stared up at the wooden ceiling. "It took me six months to save up enough to buy her that…"

****

**_++++++_**

**          Spike stared down at the black velvet box. Smiling he walked down the street and stared up at the sky, clouds dotted all over, some were dark… "Looks like it's going to rain," he bumped into a small boy.**

**          "Hey mister, you want to buy some flowers?" He ran over to a small booth. Dozens of roses surrounded the boy.**

**          Spike smirked. "How much for these?" he pointed to the red ones.**

**          "Five woolongs for you mister," He laughed and handed Spike the roses.**

**          Spike nodded and handed him ten. "You can keep the change." He smiled and jogged off. The adrenalin was running, he was going to ask her to marry him. It would be perfect, she'd say yes, and they'd spend the rest of their days together…have kids, get a home. They'd be in love.**

****

**_++_**

**          He stood at her apartment door. His heart was racing. "Marry me…" He shook his head. "Will you marry me?" He shook his head again. He'd figure it out once he got the opportunity to.**

**          He opened the door. Smirking, he closed the door silently and looked to his left. The kitchen had a set of dirty dishes, and some glasses. A wine glass too. He figured she'd had one when she got home. He looked in the living room. "Julia?" he whispered. The door was closed, he heard a muffled sound.**

**          Spike smiled brightly and opened the door. "Vicious…" The voice sighed as she rested in her bed next the man with silver hair.**

**          Spike's brown eyes widened. "Ju-Julia, what?" the roses dropped from his fingertips. He fell against the doorway.**

**          Julia yelped, and sat up, clutching the sheet around her frame. "Spike, what are you doing here, you said you were working—"**

**          "What are you doing with Vicious?!" Hot tears welled into his brown eyes. He gritted his teeth and looked over at his best friend… Bending down he silently took hold of the roses and staggered out of the apartment.**

****

**_++++++_**

          "She still told me that she was in love with me, but in reality I think she just wanted me for the sex." Spike sighed looking up over at Faye. She didn't move, just kept her face covered with her arms as she breathed.

          "How can you still love someone who did that to you?" Her voice was quiet, and choppy. She turned and met his gaze. Spike sighed, and looked back up at the ceiling.

          "I loved her that much, that even if she broke my heart, I'd still be willing to be with her, no matter what, but she wouldn't let that happen, she left, and Vicious…someone I thought to be my first best friend left too. My heart broke, and I died once…" He swallowed and sat up letting her clutch the blanket. "Think it's stupid?"

          Faye moved her hands away. Spike's brown eyes widened. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying. She shook her head and rolled onto her side. "It's not stupid, it's revolting…"

          Spike's chest tightened. "What?"

          "She'll never come back to you, don't you see that?" She sighed. "Love blinds you, you can only see the good qualities in the person you love…You don't care whether they're cheating on you or not, just as long as their home in time to hold you, and say the things you want to hear." Faye whipped her eyes and bit down on the blanket.

          Spike shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell would you know anything about how I feel Faye? Tell me that one? You don't even have a memory—"

          "Because I love—" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Spike arched an eyebrow up at her. His pale lips parted as Faye screamed, knocking over the small table with their hot chocolates on it.

          Spike suddenly became aware of the situation. "You love me…" His eyes were wide and fixed on her. His heart was pounding in his chest. Dizziness was racking his mind. Faye shook and rocked back and forth as Spike moved a little closer.

          "I love you…" She leaned into him as he sat beside her. Spike didn't move to touch her. He stared ahead looking at the snow covered window.

**@__@ She said it! Or…well, Spike figured it out, and then she said it! Waahaaa! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I'm really sorry about that. The next chapter shouldn't take long to come out at all. ^__^ Please don't forget to R+R!!**


	7. I'll Tell You How I Feel

**Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter 7**

**_I'll Tell You How I Feel_**

**By: Rachel***

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Laa**, hope you like it! Read+Review!****

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cowboy Bebop**

          The dripping of the hot chocolate became defining between the two of them. Spike closed his eyes as the reality of the situation began to choke him. He was numb as she clung to him, holding him, and praying not to be rejected.

          "Guess it's a bad time to be telling you this, right?" She sighed. "At least you can't run away from me." She felt him tense. His back was stiff, and he didn't look down at her.

          He didn't respond. Couldn't run away, she was right, if she'd told him this on the Bebop he would have run away drowned away his thoughts in alcohol and tried to ignore the fact that she'd confessed her feels to him. He was in love with Julia, not Faye. "No Faye, I don't…" He pierced his lips together as she dug her nails into his shirt.

          "Why'd you kiss me?" He sighed. She was stabbing him with question after question. This one, he himself wanted to know.

          "Took the act a little too far…" He could feel his stomach tying up in knots. His brown eyes scanned over the cabin again, he wanted an escape really badly now.

          Faye closed her eyes. "Too far…" She gritted her teeth together and shuttered, the cold was really getting to her. Spike frowned.

          "Take it, I'm okay for now." He hopped up on the couch. Faye scrunched back and leaned her back against the couch herself while lying on her side.

          "How much time do we have left, we won't have oxygen forever…" Spike closed his eyes. Another question he didn't want to face.

          "I don't know, enough…" He was being hopeful; they'd make it through the night if the cold didn't kill them first.

          Faye nodded, and shivered. Spike noticed and frowned. "Move over…you need warmth."

          "I can take care of myself Spike." She was bitter Spike had expected it.

          He gritted his teeth together. "I know you can Faye, but your body can't protect you from the cold no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to gather warmth from a measly blanket."

          He could hear her nails digging into the wooden floor. "I don't want to die…" Her voice was hushed as she felt Spike lie down next to her.

          He sighed, and she shuttered, his breath brushed against her neck. He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her against his chest. "I know," he whispered, nodding his head against hers.

          Faye closed her eyes and clutched his hand to her chest. "Spike," she sighed.

          Spike let out a little whined moan letting her know that he heard. She lifted the blanket and let him under with her. "Thanks," he frowned as he saw the ring on her finger again. It looked good on her, he gave her that much.

          Spike tensed as the ceiling shuttered. Faye coiled against him, and whimpered. Spike swallowed and held her a little tighter and looked up. "We're not going to make it out, are we?"

          Spike closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, of course we will, that's probably them right now, getting ready to save us." He looked up and bit down on his lower lip. Hopeful words were all they were… He grabbed the bag of marshmallows and placed them in front of Faye. "Go ahead, it doesn't matter…"

          Faye stared at the bag, and let her hand pluck a few from the bag and popped them in her mouth. She pulled out a few more. "Want some…?" Spike laughed. Her mouth was full and she could barely talk through the mound of marshmallow fluff stuffed into her mouth. Faye let out a gargled growl and elbowed him in the stomach. 

The cabin shuttered again and the fireplace cracked. It stopped for a moment. Spike gritted his teeth, sprang to his feet as he grabbed hold of Faye and jumped towards the snow covered kitchen and the main door. Faye screamed as it came crashing down taking the marshmallows, couch, chairs, table and their blanket with them. Spike clutched onto Faye shielding her with his body as the main beam holding the cabin together came down next to them. Spike's eyes widened and he screamed out in pain as he felt his left ankle and foot snap back, and break.

"Spike!" he shut his eyes tightly and pressed his head into her shoulder holding back another cry as his nails dug into her arms. Faye flinched and drew him into her arms as the snow settled around them.

Calming completely, there was only a five feet space left surrounding them. There was no light; she couldn't even see Spike's face as he struggled to move in her arms.

"I'm okay…" Spike lied. He was far from it. He could already tell that from the force of the beam his ankle was shattered.

          Faye moved away from Spike and felt her way over to the wooden beam. Faye could hear Spike claw at the wooden floor as her hand ran down his calf to his ankle. "I'll try and move it—"

          "No!" Spike hissed. His voice was low and pained. "You'll risk sending the rest down on top of us." Faye hesitated at first, but then settled back down and rested against the wall.

          "Does it hurt?" Faye rolled her eyes at her own comment.

          Spike scuffed. "It tickles…really, you should try this." Spike's voice poured out the sarcasm.

          Faye lied down and rested her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

          Spike's two-toned eyes closed and he sighed shaking his head. "Don't apologize; neither of us expected this to happen."

****

****

**_++++++_**

          He laughed as the snow poured down the hill. Two sticks of dynamite and all the snow on the mountain went rolling down like waves in the ocean. "Hope you two have fun…hope you had your coats with you…" He snickered and with his snow mobile headed towards the lodge.

****

**_++++++_**

          Jet sipped his coffee as he sat on the couch watching the evening news. Next to him, Ed typed away on her computer while Ein rested at Jet's feet. "Moment's ago a major avalanche rocked the Jupiter mountain area. Unknown as to what caused it, hundreds of cabins have been left buried in the ending waves of snow, covering some entirely." Jet's head jerked forward and his coffee mug fell to the ground.

          Ed's head turned to the side and Ein whimpered. "Ed, can you scan the area and try and find Spike and Faye?"

          Ed blinked thinking for a moment. "Ed can hack into the satellite!" She hurriedly used her computing skills and quickly started to work on saving Spike and Faye.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike's eyes shut tightly. This wasn't looking god at all. His leg was already going numb. "Faye…" Spike nudged her. She nodded and sat up.

         "What is it?" Spike felt the ground and took her hand tugging her closer. He frowned, there was no easier was to say it. He could feel his cheeks flush. "Can I lie on top of you?" His eyes shut tightly. He needed her body warmth, just as much as she needed his.

          Faye was silent. She pulled her hand away. He wasn't going to force her. "I'll just hurt you if I move you—"

          "Only for a few moments, you need to stay warm too Faye…" Spike's eyes were wide as he was saying this. Faye pushed Spike up onto his knees. He bit down on his tongue holding back the pain as Faye settled down and drew him into her arms.

          "Is this okay?" Faye's fingers ran through his green locks. He nodded into her shoulder. Spike smiled and sighed completely relaxing. He could no longer move, nor feel his injured leg. He figured it was best not to tell Faye.

          "Better than I thought it'd be…" He smirked when she tensed. He closed his eyes. She was comforting, this feeling was good. He liked her taking care of him, holding him. "Try and keep me awake, I don't think I'd wake up if I fell asleep…"

          Faye's eyes widened and she jerked him forward so his face was above hers. She grimaced, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "Don't say that…" She ran her hand over his face. Spike blinked as her fingers brushed against his eyes.

          "Just saying the truth…" He shrugged his shoulders and did the same as she did. Faye's cheeks flushed as he paused at her lips. Spike sighed as the thought of kissing her again ran into his mind.

          "I would have been better off with you lying…" Faye pulled him down again into her arms. He snuggled close. Faye coiled her shoulders in and shut her eyes tightly.

          "Why lie?" He yawned. "If I hated you, then I'd lie to you…I don't hate you, so I don't see a reason not to tell you the truth." Faye's eyes slid open.

          Faye's arms tightly wrapped around him and she shuttered. Spike forwarded his eyebrows. "Spike," She choked.

          Spike's eyes widened, she was crying again. He frowned and shook his head moving his hands to her cheeks he whipped her tears away. "Stop crying, it's not going to help us any." He drew his face down to hers. "I…" His lips touched hers.

          "You're taking it to far again Spike…" Faye's voice was bitter as she pushed his face away.

          Spike closed his eyes, his cheeks burned. He was thankful that she couldn't see him. "I stopped acting a long time ago Faye…" His voice was calm and soothing as he brought his lips back to hers.

**@_@ What's next? Will Spike be okay? How's Faye going to react? Sorry that it took a little while, I wanted to finish The Way to A Player's Heart. Which, by the way is now finished. ^_^ Tell me what you think of this chapter! R+R!**


	8. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year...

**Winter Wonderland**

**Chapter 8**

**_It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_**

****

**_*FINAL CHAPTER*_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Oh, they kissed! Now what'll happen? +_+ You should read and find out, and then once you finished you…REVIEW!! R+R = a happy Rachel. *_* Anyway, I think we're starting to reach the end of this fic! @.@ I know, tragic, isn't it? I never thought this fic would be a popular as it has been, and I thank you all who reviewed. Be sure to keep a close eye out for updates! Also, be looking out for a new fanfic on the horizon! Yep, I had another dream @_@...yes, yet another one! ::sparkle-sparkle:: I'm realty getting into the plot for that one too. I started writing the first chapter last night and was crying at the sad parts as I wrote it… +_+ ::cough-cough:: I know, I'm a goober. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop**

            Faye's eyes were wide, and despite how hard she tried she couldn't see his face as his lips pressed against hers. Spike pulled away and rested into her arms. He didn't move around at all. Her heart was pounding; she knew he could tell too. "Spike," he shook his head and brought his right index finger to her lips.

            "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry—" Faye cut him off by kissing him back.

            "I didn't mind…" Spike stammered with his words. Faye laughed picturing his squirming face, and flushed cheeks. "Just as long as you know I'm Faye and not…" Faye trailed off. Spike nodded and rest in her arms again. She sighed as he laced his fingers around her left hand. Spike nodded against her cheek and deepened their kiss. Faye sighed and pulled back holding him close as he shivered.

            "I'm okay…" Spike lied again. He couldn't feel his leg anymore, he knew Faye was clearly worried, and he didn't want to scare her anymore. She pulled him closer as snow rolled in even more. "When we get out of here, I'll make sure we go on a real vacation, okay?"

            Faye smiled. "Where to?" she closed her eyes, raking her fingers though his hair.

            Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Wherever you want to go, you can pick."

            Faye smirked. "Some place warm, with no snow."

            Spike nodded. "How about the Venus Islands?" the planet covered almost all by water. The islands were one of the most expensive places you could find there. Faye nodded squeezing him.

            "A hotel room with a balcony and a bathroom that already has a hot tub in it, so we don't have to go to a public one." Faye sighed, content with the thought.

            Spike's eyes were beginning to droop. His lips were blue. "Just the two of us?" he questioned. Spike's voice was quiet and breathy. He shivered more.

            Faye nodded.  "We can go snorkeling, I've never done that before, I'd like to." Spike barely responded. Faye blinked and moved a bit. "Spike?" he moved his hand. "Spike, are you okay?" He wouldn't speak. 

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

            Jet had attained the location of Spike and Faye, and with the help of the lodge owners they began the tedious task of digging them out, and praying to God that when they found them, that they'd be alive…

            "Ed, you start over there, and I'll help the rescue men out, okay?" Ed nodded and she and Ein jumped around where the back of the house was.

            "Sir, you're lucky that you found us and told us this information, we weren't going to check part of the mountain until later tonight, and I didn't notice how bad it was…" The man nodded towards Jet who smiled in reply.

            "As long as we get them out okay, I'll be happy."

****

****

**_++++++_**

            "Spike…" Faye shook him lightly. "Stop joking, you're not funny anymore." He wouldn't respond. Her heart wrenched. "Spike…" She lifted his head and tapped his face. He was still managing to breathe. "Spike, wake up!" Faye tapped his face a little harder. He let out a gargled moan. She sat up and held him in her arms. "Come on Spike, we can't die like this, you're taking me to Venus…we'll get all the food you can eat, all of your favorites, and I heard the sunset is one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see… She felt like crying. He was getting weaker. "Spike, don't leave me alone. I don't want to die alone."

            Spike's head shook. A tear rolled over her eyes and froze as it started to roll off her cheek. She grimaced and brushed it away. "See Spike, look, you're making me cry…" She shuttered. "Spike, please, wake up!" She shook him. His head rolled back. She could feel herself growing tired, there was a lack of oxygen. She turned him onto his side and pulled him close. They both needed warmth, and air. It wouldn't be too much longer. "I love you..."

            Spike reached his hand out and touched her cheek. "Faye…" He exhaled.

            Faye was motionless. She didn't breathe, her heart ached. "No…" She moved her hands to his lips. "No, Spike, don't give up!" She moved his mouth to hers and breathed for him. She let out a silent cry and pulled him back into her arms. "Don't die…don't die…you can't!"

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

            "The honeymoon killer has been caught this afternoon after the avalanche bombs he set off last week lead back to his home near the peak of the North side of the mountain—" Faye turned off the television and walked towards the bathroom. Spike lie in bed, the beeping of the monitors frightened her.

****

****

**_++_**

            **Spike had been in a coma for two days. Faye had suffered from hypothermia, but now she was okay. She laid her head on the bed and reached her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. The beeping was steady for a moment. She sighed and rested her hand on his heart. "Feeling better today—" She stopped as the beeping sped up drastically and then came to a sudden stop. Nurses came rushing in and pulled her away pushing her out of the room. "Spike!" her voice was dry and crackly.**

**            "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait out here!" She ran back in. Faye brought her hands to her face and walked over to the door as they tried to revive him. Her breaths were quick and fearful. She shook as they shocked his heart with a defibrillator twice and then preceded the process several more times.**

**            "Spike, don't you give in now. You promised me!" Her eyes glazed over with tears and she bowed forward as she watched the blips form on his heart monitor.**

**            The nurse's staid while the two doctors walked out. "That's the third time your friend's done that on us Ms. Valentine." The one spoke. He was tall with orange red hair, and blue eyes.**

**            "Thank you for saving him," she frowned. "Again." he laughed, nodding his head.**

**            "By all means, it's him who's saving himself. We just provide a little jump start and air to keep him form turning into a vegetable." Faye's eyes filled with worry. and at the same time were grateful.**

**            "Thank you," She looked into the room. "Can I go back in now?" He nodded and waved to the nurse's letting them know it was okay for Faye to be inside.**

**            "Girly, you've been in the same room every moment of everyday since you got here." Faye smiled and nodded her head. She pulled a chair back up to his bedside and the two nurses stared.**

**            "Damn he's a cute one, isn't he?" They both laughed as Faye bowed her head and looked away. "Don't worry, we know he's yours." They winked and waved heading out of the room. "If you need anything, just call and one of us will be down to help, okay?"**

**            Faye nodded, and sat down in her seat and looked over at Spike. "Am I really yours?" She whispered. Sure, he'd kissed her and told Faye that he cared about her, but did he really? Or was that just an act of desperation, one last kiss before he died?**

**_+++++_**

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Spike, wake up already." She groaned and let her head fall to the mattress. She turned her head and looked at his leg. A cast covered the whole length of his leg. The doctors told her that he'd need various surgeries to restore his it back to the way it once was. Right now there were four temporary pins holding the bone together while it healed. She stood and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek when she felt his hand move to his chest. She looked in shock. Pulling back, she blinked and his eyes shut tightly. "Spike, hey…" Faye brought her right hand to his face.

            His lips opened and he tried moving some more. He gritted his teeth when he moved his left leg. "Make it…" His eyes opened and he looked around. "Where are we?" He turned to his left and stared at Faye. He could see her. There was no longer darkness enveloping them.

            "The hospital at the base of the mountain…" She sat down in her chair and looked away from him, laying her head on the bed. "You died…you were dead for about four minutes. They thought you'd be in a deep coma." Faye took in a sharp breath of air.

            Spike looked over at her. He smiled weakly and then looked up at the ceiling. "We made it?" He questioned their lives. This moment, he looked around again. His eyes rested on hers, and her eyes filled with a desperate yearning. "I meant what I said Faye…"

            She stared; her eyes were fixed on his. "Yes, Spike, we made it." She sat on the side of the bed. She shadowed her face as his hand reached out and touched her cheek. "Don't do this if you didn't mean it." She whispered.

            Spike nodded. "I mean it." Spike tried moving his left leg. His eyes widened and he shouted out in pain.

            Faye frowned and placed her hand on the brace around his left leg, steadying Spike. "Be careful…" She trailed off as he tried to look at it. "They said you'll need some surgery later on, but you'll be fine once that's done and over with.

            Spike nodded. "How bad is it?"

            Faye grimaced. "They were considering amputation, but I wouldn't allow that." She blushed. "It's shattered though; you've got a few metal pins holding that thing together. Spike smiled nodding his head.

            "Thanks," he reached his hand out and brushed hair away from her face, her eyes were baggy. "You should go home and get some rest, you look tired—" She pressed her lips to his, placing a hand on either side of his face.

            "See you when you get home…" Faye breathed, and walked out of the room.

            Spike stared after her. A smile formed on his lips and he reached his hands into the air. "Yeah, see you when I get home…" He smiled a little more, the corners of his lips turning up.

****

**_+++++_**

            "Happy holidays!" the store clerk squawked as Faye walked out of the store. Faye waved, not looking back as she stared down at her bag and smiled. It was Christmas Eve. Jet had broken down and bought a tree. They strung up some lights, and some candy canes Faye had grabbed at a last second pit stop at the food store. Ed made paper decorations and laced them throughout the Bebop. They each had a separate picture on their door. Jet was Santa, Spike was a reindeer, Faye was an Elf, and Ed was a fairy. Spike had questioned her on how fairies were a part of Christmas, and winter for that matter, but she just laughed and ran away.

+++++

            "I'm back…" Faye trailed off and hurried into her room. Faye placed the bags in her closet, and shut the door quickly. Walking out she smiled as Spike wrapped his arms around her and swung her around before placing a kiss on her cheek.

            "Missed you," he smirked and poked her in the side. Faye twitched, he did it again and she started to laugh.

            "Stop…" She pulled away, narrowing her eyes. He laughed and tugged at her coat. She bowed her head and leaned into him. Her arms slipped around his broad frame and she sighed, relaxing against him. Spike was still limping around, after getting his last leg surgery last weekend. They wanted to do it after the holidays, but Spike insisted that it be done beforehand.

            "What'd you get me?" He looked down at her. Faye shook her head and punched him in the side. He laughed and pouted his lip, bringing his face down to meet hers. "Please?" He begged.

            Faye narrowed her eyes and looked away. He smiled and turned her back. "I'll tell you what I got for you…" His hand latched onto hers and he walked her towards one of the main port windows. The snow was falling again. Faye sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

            Spike smiled and locked his arms around her waist. She swayed from side to side. He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll see. It's nothing special…I wasn't really sure what'd I'd get you." She lied.

            Spike smirked and turned her to face him by placing her against the widow and staring at her. "Whatever you get me, I'm sure I'll like." He nodded his head. Faye blushed and pulled away.

**_++++++_**

            "Ed, isn't it's getting late, shouldn't you be going to bed now?" Spike yawned. He was falling asleep on the couch watching a Christmas movie on television. Faye was laying half on top of him, snuggling close, a blanket on top of them both.

            "Yeppers!" Ed beamed a smile. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" she giggled and twirled around skipping off to her bedroom with Ein jogging behind.

            Spike laughed as Faye tugged at the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Merry Christmas…" She cooed.

            He gave her a coy grin. "Hmm, is this my gift?" He kissed her again. She shook her head as he pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair. He frowned a little. "You want to open your gift first?" Spike handed her an envelope.

            "Why don't we just open them up at the same time?" She handed him a small box the size of his hand and another, heavier package after that.

            Spike blinked. "Two gifts?" he looked back at her.

            Faye smiled brightly and nodded. "Ready…"

            "Go." They said in unison and tore open their gifts.

            Spike opened the small box. "Smoke away?" he looked at her oddly. Faye laughed.

            "You said we should quit so I thought we'd try this and if that doesn't work, we'll go for something else." Faye sighed and opened her card. It was a little hand made one that he'd put together for her. She smiled and read it.

**Faye,**

**I want you to always smile, and always be happy. I hope that I can **

**continue**** to  make you do so, not just though the holiday season, **

**but**** for the rest of our lives.**

**I love you,**

**            Spike**

**   xoxo**

            Faye's cheeks flushed and she smiled glancing at him. He bit down on his lower lip. The card had a Christmas tree on the front and was colored and made all with colored pencil, she assumed they were Ed's.

            Faye smiled more as he opened his second gift. Spike blinked and then looked up at her before he stared down at it again. "Well, do you like it?"

            Spike gaped at her. "How'd you know I wanted this?" He pulled of the last of the wrapping paper as stared at an old tattered book. The gold lettering listed the title Dune by Frank Herbert. He flipped the cover back and looked at the date. His eyes grew to the size of oranges. "A…a first addition too?" a wide grin crossed his face stretching from ear to ear. "Thank you so much."

            Faye smiled brightly. "I saw you staring at your book shelf and noticed on your computer that you'd been looking for copies of it." She smiled. "I found it at an antique shop in Jupiter while you were undergoing your last surgery on your leg." He leaned forward and kissed her.

            "Here," he pulled out another envelope and handed it to her. Faye stared down at it and then back to him in question. "Go on, open it." He chewed on the side of his cheek.

            Faye did as he asked and opened the flaps of the card. She brought her hands to her mouth and then looked back at Spike in shock.

            "I promised that I'd take you to Venus." He smiled as she stared at the two plane tickets and a picture of their hotel.

            She grabbed hold of him and held him close. "Spike…I love it." He smiled closing his eyes and sighing into her hair. Faye shivered.

            "You cold?" he grabbed their blanket as Faye set their gifts onto the coffee table. He moved close to her and wrapped the large red blanket around them both. She sighed and rested her head into his shoulder.

            She stared at the tree. "Spike," he looked down at her. "Do you think we'd be together if we hadn't gone to Jupiter?"

            Spike thought over her words a moment. "Well, I don't know. I found you pretty attractive when you were taking care of my broken nose..." He smirked and nuzzled her neck, and kissed her cheek lightly. She squirmed as he poked her in the side and she started to laugh.

            Faye smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly before leaning her forehead against his. He looked into her green eyes and she looked into his two-toned brown eyes. "Do you love me?" She closed her eyes and brushed her nose against his.

            Spike sighed nodding his head. "Yes, I love you." He kissed her again. Outside the snow began to fall coating the Bebop in a blanket of white.

**Just Walken' In A Winter Wonderland…**

**Ooo****, it's over! I hope you all liked it! Sorry if took so long, I was away over Thanksgiving. I was free for a week, and yet I was trapped kept away from any form or shape of computer technology…I was stuck in Colonial Williamsburg, VA… @_@ The horror of it all. Although there was a really cool anime store my mom took me to so I could keep my sanity! ^_^ LoL, I got Witch Hunter Robin vol. 1 (such a cool anime, Bebop fans, it's a MUST), CCS the movie 2 (got the whole TV series imported in sub, just needed this movie), Ceres vol. 5 on tape (also very cool, by Yuu Watase. It was the only one that I needed ^_^), and the December issue of Newtype magazine. ::sighs:: I love Witch Hunter Robin though. It's the first anime that's made me jump. The music adds the whole MAJOR suspense, and this is just in the 1st 5 episodes!**

**Anyway, be sure to review now that you've read! Happy Holidays! (I updated my site/still am updating check out the chibi pole people s/f that I drew)**

**Toodles,**

**            Rachel***


End file.
